Shawn Hernandez
Shawn Hernandez is an American professional wrestler of Puerto Rican descent, better known by his ring names, "Hotstuff Hernandez" and "Hernandez". Hernandez is currently wrestling for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, where he is a member of the Latin American Exchange. He has also wrestled for independent promotions such as Ring of Honor, and in Japan. Career Following the end of his Arena Football career, Hernandez trained under Tugboat Taylor in Texas All-Star Wrestling and debuted in November 1996. In 2000, Hernandez brought his deathly ill second cousin Michael Hernandez to one of his matches in Chicago. In 2000 and 2001 Hernandez worked for the World Wrestling Federation as a jobber, appearing on episodes of WWF Jakked. In 2001, Hernandez began wrestling for the National Wrestling Alliance. At the October 13, 2001 NWA Anniversary Show in St. Petersburg, Florida he defeated Kevin Northcutt to win the NWA National Heavyweight Championship. He held the title for over a year before losing to Ricky Murdock on January 11, 2003 in Greenville, Missouri. Hernandez defeated Jorge Estrada for the NWA North American Heavyweight Championship on May 3, 2003 in Cornelia, Georgia. On September 28, 2003 in Hawaii, he lost the title to J.T. Wolfen. Hernandez debuted in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling on the November 22, 2003 episode of TNA Xplosion, losing to Shane Douglas. He returned to TNA on June 16, 2004 as one-third of "The Elite Guard", a trio of mercenaries working for Jeff Jarrett. The Elite Guard (Hernandez, Chad Collyer and Onyx) feuded with the 3Live Kru over the next two months. On July 14, 2004, Jarrett, The Elite Guard and Ken Shamrock lost to Dusty Rhodes, Larry Zbyszko and the 3Live Kru in a ten man tag team bout. The Elite Guard remained with TNA until September 2004, when all three wrestlers were released. After leaving TNA, Hernandez worked on the Texas independent circuit throughout 2005. In March 2006, he signed a new contract with TNA. He returned on the March 31, 2006 episode of TNA Xplosion as a member of the Latin American Exchange. On the August 24, 2006 episode of TNA iMPACT!, Hernandez and Homicide defeated A.J. Styles and Christopher Daniels for the NWA World Tag Team Championship. Styles and Daniels regained the titles from Hernandez and Homicide in an Ultimate X match on September 24, 2006 at No Surrender, but Hernandez and Homicide won the titles back on October 22, 2006 at Bound For Glory. After winning the titles back, they engaged ina feud with America's Most Wanted, defeating them in a match at Genesis and then a flag match at Turning Point. Currently they are in a feud with Team 3D, after winning three consecutive matches at TNA Final Resolution 2007 (by DQ), TNA Against All Odds 2007 (in a Little Italy Street fight) and TNA Destination X 2007 (in a Ghetto Brawl). They faced off in an electrified cage match at TNA Lockdown 2007. In wrestling Finishing and signature moves *''Border Toss'' / Megabomb (Throwing crucifix powerbomb) *''CrackerJack'' (Release overhead choke suplex) *''Big Man Dive'' (Suicide dive) *Inverted powerbomb *Super Northern Lights suplex *Cobra clutch *One-shoulder powerbomb *Spinning powerbomb *Fireman's carry into scoop slam piledriver - TWA finisher Nicknames :*"Super Mex" Tag teams and stables :*The Elite Guard :*Latin American Exchange (LAX) - w/Homicide Managers :*Salinas (TNA) :*Hector Guerrero (TNA) :*Konnan (TNA) Theme music Championships and accomplishments *'Extreme Texas Wrestling' :*ETW Texas Hardcore Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA National Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (3 times) :*NWA Wildside Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'River City Wrestling' :*RCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Full Effect Wrestling' :*FEW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Texas All Star Wrestling' :*TASW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*TASW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ministuff :*TASW Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Texas Wrestling Entertainment' :*TWE Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Homicide :*TNA World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Homicide :*TNA Match Of The Year 2006 – L.A.X. vs. A.J. Styles and Christopher Daniels at No Surrender *'XCW Wrestling' :*XCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) See also *Shawn Hernandez’s career history *Shawn Hernandez’s event history *Shawn Hernandez’s gimmicks *Significant Storylines External links and references *An interview with Shaun Hernandez, conducted by Mediaman.com.au *Shawn Hernandez profile at Bodyslamming.com *Shawn Hernandez profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:American wrestlers Category:Puerto Rican wrestlers Category:Ring of Honor alumni